


A Challenge (Camping Trip crossover AU)

by GreekGeeked



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekGeeked/pseuds/GreekGeeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free X KNB crossover.<br/>Setting:<br/>-KNB Extra Game added scenario before the beginning of the game against the Jabberwocks.<br/>-Made up scene after season 2 of Free!.<br/>Pairings:<br/>[ Rei/Nagisa          Tatsuya/Hanamiya<br/>Rin/Haru                Akashi/Mura<br/>Midorima/Takao    Kagami/Kuroko<br/>Aomine/Kise          Teppei/Hyuuga<br/>Makoto/Sousuke    Izuki/Koganei]<br/>Read on for the actual story....<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge (Camping Trip crossover AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saxzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/gifts).



Jabberwocks. The name was enough to make his blood boil. Who were they? Just a hotshot bunch of American street-ball players who had done enough to humiliate ‘Team Starky’ and insulted the entirety of Japan’s integrity with their basketball skills, daring them to follow up with their dreams. They had the balls to tell them that the effort each one of them put in the game was nothing to theirs. Aomine clenched his left fist tightly with his right hand and dribbled the ball across the court, a frown marring the normal smoothness of his face.

Streetball had always been his specialty. A talent that had reserved him a spot in Generation Of Miracles and one which made him appear superior to the rest. However, he was full of doubts about the same today. The Jabberwocks were definitely skilled, possibly even more than him or anyone else. He hated to admit that. They were possibly the most formidable enemy.

And in order to defeat them and restore the pride they held for their game, it had been decided that the Generation Of Miracles along with some more of the best players in Japan, were to compete against them. The absolute dream team was to go full out and put them in their deserving place. Undoubtedly, the leader, Akashi Seijuro (prideful, as he was.) insisted on funding the trip to Barcelona, Spain. During the trip they were supposed to work with each other (a major challenge) and practice for the international tournament which was taking place there.  
__________

The water was unusually cold today. Haru was finding that on most days, the water gave in to him, but on this day, it seemed to shun his presence. He gasped for air, standing up in the shallow end. He could hear Nagisa raving about how they’d been invited to Spain, and Rei adding on that he’d never left Japan before. But he felt so disillusioned and out of it, that he barely could make out the face of the figure reaching a hand out to him.

“You’ve practised hard, Haru-chan.” The voice could not have belonged to any other but Makoto Tachibana.  
“What did I tell you about the -chan?”  
“Are you excited for Barcelona?”  
“I guess.”  
“Are you excited for the scuba diving?”

Haru’s eyes lit up just the slightest, before he slunk back into the water, floating on his back.  
“We’ll see. Do you think there’s a difference between Spanish water and Japanese water?”  
__________

The first one to have fallen asleep was Atsushi. Of course, everyone expected it to some degree, but the way his head was dangerously close to the buttons for the fan made the rest of the passengers uneasy. The air conditioning in the plane was already making a few shiver, and if that titan caused this to worsen, he would not be landing with the rest of them. 

Aomine was still holding strong, struggling to keep his eyes open as everyone’s stomachs felt light. The only one who was the exact opposite was Kagami. Japanese airline food had been incredible when he’d come from the United States, and he was eager to try it again. A small blue haired co-passenger read a book next to him, occasionally pausing to stare out at the clouds. 

Behind the two was the young man who didn't let his fingers have a break even for a 15 hour flight. In fact, he bought tape and a little Sagrada Familia keychain at the airport (Cancers require souvenirs before they embark on a journey!). His best friend (depending on who you asked) was impatiently ogling at the magazines in the pocket in front of him. Midorima shut the book he was reading with annoyance. “My luck is only going to last another 7 hours. We’re going to crash in the Red Sea. Get your life jacket ready.”

Takao laughed loudly, replying, “Sure Shin-chan. I’d save these beauties.” He grabbed the magazines in the drawer, making a play of how he was reading the safety tips only to annoy Midorima. Some whispers came from the old women behind them, as they began to read theirs. “Ah, yes, life jackets!” He pronounced each word like a lecturer. “Under our seats!” He tried to look down before being held back by his seatbelt. 

“Excuse me!” Rin’s English was pretty alright, although he’d never thought that it would boil down to this. “Are you going to drink that water?” He pointed at the full bottle in Midorima’s pocket. The two turned to the passenger, eyebrows raised. “Sorry!” Takao managed. “We English not good! Sorry!”

Midorima huffed. “Just give it to him.”  
“They speak Japanese.” Rin sighed, glancing at Haru.  
“Oh. Can I have that?”  
The bespectacled boy blinked, before frowning, and handing them the water.  
“You just couldn’t manage one hour, huh?” He grinned, revealing razor sharp teeth.  
Haru took almost desperate gulps, before saying, “Water is necessary for me.”  
“It’s necessary for all of us, Haru.”  
“So, why are you going to Spain?” Spending an hour with the stone faced Shin-chan (not including the 3 at the airport, was driving Takao nuts. 

“We have a race. We swim, you see.”  
“Athletes? Hey, Shin-chan, what are the odds?”  
“Huh?”  
“We play basketball,” he grinned. “We’re going to play in an international tournament.”  
‘Basketball?” Rin chuckled. “I can barely dribble properly,” he admitted, eliciting a small smile of amusement from Shintaro. “That’s surprising. I think everyone should be able to do that…”  
“He tried to swim once. It took seven lifeguards to drag him out.” Takao was a man of no shame.  
Rin tried to control the grin plastered on his face. “Is it a trend in bespectacled students to drown on their first try?’  
An embarrassed call of ‘I heard that!” came from someone behind the swimmers. 

Midorima frowned at the reference the boy had made. Sure, Takao had not been lying about that incident considering the fact that he, himself, was present to witness the whole scenario. He began feeling this uncontrollable urge to spontaneously combust to avoid this degree of embarrassment. Fortunately for him, the boy (Rin, was he?) seemed to grab hold of the situation and quietly sat back on his seat with a polite thank you.  
__________

 

Out of all the sounds in the cabin, the snoring, the beeping, and the occasional comments from the pilot, the sound that caused Atsushi to wake up was the gentle creak of the food trolley on the deck of the plane. He snapped awake, hitting his head against the fan. 

“What’s wrong with you, Atsushi?” Akashi scoffed, staring at the clouds.  
The titan’s features scrunched up into what was supposed to be an apologetic expression.  
Kuroko turned to his snoring co-passenger. “Kagami-kun, the food is here.”  
He wasn’t one to fall asleep so easily, but the aeroplane’s turbulence had that effect on almost everyone who was remotely human. His eyes snapped open, the hostess with the trolley approaching steadily. 

Aomine and Kise were the first to receive their food, Kise opening his like a child. “Curry and rice?!” Kise pouted. “If I wanted curry and rice I would’ve stayed in Japan.” Aomine refused a full meal, snatching the bread bun for Kise’s tray. As he buttered it, he commented sarcastically, “Spanish food is extraordinarily like Japanese food.”

“At least they gave us chopsticks..”  
Aomine munched on his bread, pushing his feet against the chair in front.  
“Makoto,” Sousuke hissed. “Who’s the guy pushing you?”  
The odds had not been in the brunette’s favour from the start. Being rather tall, his legs were not in a comfortable position to begin with. “It’s okay, Sousuke, I’ll be fine.”  
“Sorry, could you please not do tha-” The look on the blue haired passenger’s face stopped Sousuke’s words midway.  
“Yes?” He finished up what remained of the bun.  
“My friend here’s feeling uncomfortable. He’s quite tall, you see.”  
“Really? How tall?”  
Sousuke turned to Makoto for an answer, as the latter awkwardly blurted out, “6 feet.”  
He repeated the same to the blue haired passenger.  
“Well, I’m 6’3”, I get rights.”  
“Okay!” said Makoto, hoping to silence the two. “It’s okay, no worries! What’s your name?”  
“Aomine Daiki.”  
“I’m Makoto Tachibana, and this is Sousuke Yamazaki.”

“Non-vegetarian, please!” Kuroko looked up to the hostess, waiting for her to serve Kagami before saying, “Do you have any milkshakes?”  
She smiled apologetically. “Sorry, sir, we don’t. Would you like something else?”  
He thought about it for a while, before replying, “I’ll have a non-veg meal too.”  
A small smile couldn’t help but develop on his face as Kagami ate like he’d never seen food before. 

“Hey, Shin-chan, what do you want?” Takao eyed the cart curiously.  
“I want something light. Obviously, Cancers shouldn't eat heavy food when travelling.”  
“What, it gives them gas?” A small snicker followed these words.  
“Scorpios shouldn't either nanodayo,” he said as a matter-of-fact.  
“Okay, okay. Everybody gets gas.”

The air pressure got to them after the hostesses had taken their food. Airlines were not their cup of tea, and Midorima couldn't even stay awake long enough to see his luck expire, or Takao’s head lean on his shoulder. The passengers next to him were whispering among themselves, commenting on how perfectly they melded. Thankfully, neither did they nor their acquaintances hear them.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

Their eyes flickered open to the smell of cold beverages. The lights that were in the dim cabin brightened and suddenly everything came to light, buzzing with activity. “Have we landed?” mumbled Midorima with awe. “It’s a good thing that this plane landed so smoothly on the-” A rough sound of wheels crashing against the ground. A grey eye opened, and a small wheeze of amusement escaped Takao. Observing the astonished yet impressed look on Midorima’s face was almost enough to send Takao into tears. “Too early, Shin-chan?” He muttered.

Kuroko was attempting to shake Kagami out of his slumber, but it was about as difficult to move a rock. Rock wasn't even the word for it. More like a boulder. Having given up, he reached for his bag, wondering if they’d let him take off his seatbelt. 

Aomine hadn’t even waited for the small sign above his seat to switch off, and his belt was off as he sunk into his seat. He elbowed Kise to wake him up, and the blonde let out a groan of protest before turning and dozing off again. He had considered himself the laziest, but seeing Kise like that he had began doubting his only sole talent after probably basketball. “KISE!” He shouted causing every other passenger to glance at his side and the poor blond to almost fall off from his seat. “It looks like we’ve landed,” observed Takao. Midorima’s eyes flit open like shutters. With no words, he reached below his chair and attempted to claw at something. “Is there water on board?” His friend snorted. “We’re in Barcelona, not the ocean." _________________________________________________

“Sightseeing,” clarified Rin, for what seemed like the hundredth time in his life.  
The tanned young woman seemed tired of serving passengers, and just nodded lazily.  
Haru poked at Rin’s shoulder. “Is our hotel next to the ocean? Does it have a pool?”

Makoto laughed, the sound full of unease. “Sorry, Haru-chan. The sponsors aren’t so rich.”  
The amount of animosity in the black haired swimmer’s gaze was deadly.  
Rei straightened his glasses, the first of several smug smirks already on his face.  
“Rin-chan-san and I decided to hire a cheaper, and far more interesting mode of accommodations.”

Sousuke, his presence towering over the rest, mumbled, “If they’re tents-”  
“A campervan!” Nagisa placed his hands on Haru’s shoulders.  
Haru blinked, and shrugged indifferently, his eyes suddenly opening wide at the screaming. 

The screaming that resounded through the entire airport was coming from outside the gates, in Japanese.  
_____________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I shall try to update the one-shot story soon.  
> It is a collaboration between me and Mayu.  
> Thank you girl!  
> Let me know if anyone of you even read this garbage and liked it.  
> :)  
> I am open to suggestions.  
> Thanks!  
> *Dedicating this to Roxy..because I felt like I need to pay her back for the lovely masterpiece (Checkmate) she has written.*


End file.
